Crimson Moonlight
by Slasherbynight6
Summary: Bella's wedding draws near, but many complications are coming. Will Xavier finally be stopped? Will Bella and Edward's wedding go on without any problems? Will the wolves take revenge for the vampires breaking the treaty? Sequel to Finding my Powers. RR!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them._**

**A/N 1: Ok everyone, here it is. Here's the anticipated sequel to Finding My Powers. Enjoy and review. **

**Crimson Moonlight**

From Bella's POV

(From Finding my Powers, Chapter ten)

I hesitated for a second, but soon I began to drive again. I kept getting this nagging feeling in the back of my head that he wasn't dead. I kept having this thought come into my head over and over again: Is he really dead? It was crazy, because I saw his body! It was destroyed! But for some reason, it was there.

We were about halfway there, and I saw it. All I saw was a figure run out of the forest, in front of our car, and into the forest on the other side. I slammed on the brakes, and got out of the car. I looked into the direction that it ran and what I saw was stunning.

As I stood there, I saw it running away from me. It was the figure of a man, and he was covered in blood.

(Now back to the sequel)

Alice got out of the car and ran to stand right beside me. _Am I seeing things?_ Then the figure stopped. It was the same dark figure that I saw in my dreams when he was chasing me through the forest. It was Xavier.

"No… No… I killed you! I KILLED YOU!"

"Bella…"

"You're DEAD!"

"We didn't burn the body."

"What?"

"We forgot to burn the body. Oh no…" The figure slowly walked forward with a dismal smile on his face. He raised his index finger and pointed directly at me. He didn't talk to me, but I heard him projecting thoughts into my mind. _You will never stop me…I will kill you…_

Everything about him now seemed to change. His whole complexion changed, his eyes got darker than any other I'd seen before, he seemed to have hatred radiating off of him, and he was more powerful than I'd ever seen him. It was almost as if he was no longer a vampire. Now he was a monster. A monster set out on death. A monster that was willing to kill a thousand people to get to me. A monster that used the very essence of fear, hatred, and anger to pierce into my soul.

"Bella, let's go. Just leave him now."

He started to run toward me. Except now, even though he was stronger than ever, I wasn't afraid of him. I simply pointed at him, and sent him flying back in order to give us a head start in our getaway. Alice and I ran back into the car and speeded away.

One week later

"Bella…" Alice was coming down the stairs while I was sitting on the couch, huddled up next to Edward. "…can you come here for a second?"

"Alice, can it wait? I'm a little…" I looked up into Edward's eyes. "…busy."

"Oh come on Bella. You two love birds can be separated for five minutes. Edward! You don't dare look into my mind or else I will beat the living daylights out of you!"

"Ok then. A little over-exaggerated maybe?"

"Hey, I want this whole thing to be a surprise to you. Trust me, you'll love it. And besides, I've been putting this whole wedding together by myself!"

"But you won't let anybody else help…"

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok then."

"Oh fine Alice, I'll come."

I went up the stairs and followed Alice into her room. "So, what do you think of this wedding dress?"

"Ooh nice."

"You like it?"

"Yeah. But let me get this straight. The whole thing is going to be purple with just a little pink thrown in, even the bridesmaids' dresses, except for the dress?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No, no, I love it." Frilly, white, long train, the whole bit. Alice definitely picked this one out. But I was being truthful, I did love it. Of course the groom and all of them wouldn't be in purple, they'd be in all black, but everything else was just, let's say, "Alice style".

"Is that all Alice?"

"Yeah Bella. Hey, are you sure you gave me everyone that you want here?"

"Yeah Alice. Well, except for one person. I'm going to ask him in person."

"Well you better do it. You have tomorrow, and then the next day is the wedding."

"Yeah I know; it is my wedding."

"I better check that the cake is going to definitely be made… Oh, and I still need to get your gift… I need to set everything up in the backyard… I need to double check on the guests… I need to… Oh great… The bridesmaids' dresses are going to be here from Paris in two hours… I need to go pick those up. Oh, Bella, you're still here."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem."

Alice was gone and in her car before I could even walk out of her room. I went downstairs and sat down next to Edward again. "Edward, thank you."

"For what Bella?"

"For everything. For being who you are. Just, thank you."

We sat there for the longest time, just so still, not saying a word. I could be there with him for an eternity if I didn't have the need to hunt before my wedding. There would be humans there so I wouldn't want to be thirsty. But first, I needed to go talk to Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them.**_

From Bella's POV

"Edward, I have to talk to him."

"But going on their land would break the treaty."

"According to them, you already broke it by changing me."

"But Bella, they have no idea that I changed you."

"Edward, I want him at our wedding. He's one of my best friends!"

"Bella, can't I at least go with you then?"

"It would be better if I went on my own. Besides, I can take care of myself." _But then again I am the most accident prone person I know…_

"Ok then, just be careful ok? Oh, you can take the Austin Martin if you want."

"Ooh fun." He gave me that 'Don't be reckless' look, and I decided to give him the 'Oh fine' look to calm his nerves. _Is it sweet that he still worries about me, even when I'm a vampire? Or is it just ridiculous? _I decided that I would consider it sweet.

He handed me the keys to the Austin Martin and I turned to go out the door. When I looked, he was already there, blocking my way. "Edward can I…"

"I just wanted to give you a good-bye kiss." And that's just what he did. _Yep, sweet. _Then he moved out of my way and I went out the door. I got in the car, and I drove away. The whole way there all I could think about was how he would react. I didn't care how his friends acted. I didn't care what they said. I didn't even care what they would do for me being on their land. I only cared about how he reacted.

­­

I got out of the car and walked onto the beach. I followed the water's edge to the tree that I always sat on when I came here. Then I sat down and just waited. They would eventually know that there was a vampire on their land, if they didn't already, and then they would come to investigate. They would see me, then whatever happened from then on would take it's course.

"Bella?"

_Well that was fast…_ I didn't turn to look at him, but I could sense that all of his friends were with him also. I was kind of hoping that he would be alone.

"Bella, why are you here?"

"Jacob, I need to talk to you about something."

"First things first though, where's the vampire you brought with you?" They didn't get it at first that I was alone.

"I wanted to tell you that…"

"Bella, where is he?" _Does he really care more about the treaty than me?_

"Jacob, I'm getting married the day after tomorrow."

"Bella where is… wait. What?"

"I said I'm getting married the day after tomorrow." I didn't think that he was realizing what I just said. It would sink in though. And how he could still not realize that there was no other vampire than myself, I had no idea.

"Why are you telling _me _this?"

"Jacob, I want you to come. I would also like for your friends to come. And if Billy wants to I would…"

"Bella, I can't even go on their land, how could I come to your wedding?"

"Jacob, it's ok. They don't mind if you come. You just have to tell me if you are soon…"

"You're marrying him, aren't you?" This was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Excuse me?"

"You're marrying that bloodsucker aren't you!? I knew it! How could you do this?"

"Jacob, I am free to do whatever I want."

"Bella…" I could hear tears rising in his voice, but they were suppressed by anger and frustration. "…I'll come…"

"Great Jacob…"

"If he doesn't break the treaty beforehand."

"What?"

"Where is he right now!?"

"He's back at home."

"Then what bloodsucker is with you!?"

"Jacob, Jacob…" Now I turned to look at him. He knew the moment that he saw my eyes what I had become. I could see a whole mix of emotions rise in his voice and appear in his face and eyes. He was disappointed in me, angry at the Cullen's, sad that I was never going to be his, and a bunch of other emotions that I couldn't quite place my finger on. Perhaps he was also mad at himself for not stopping Edward from doing what he did. Who knows?

"He just broke the treaty…"

"Jacob, I am not your property. He did nothing wrong."

"He wasn't allowed to change you into… into…"

"A bloodsucker?"

"If he didn't break it, then you did! Just by being here you have violated it!"

"Jacob! I was hoping that we might be able to get past that and just be friends! I wanted to just be your friend, inviting you to my wedding! But apparently you can't even see me as that!"

"Bella! We can't be friends anymore though! We're enemies now! That's just the way it is now!"

"Jacob…" I was pleading to him now, almost begging. "…Just think it over, please, for me."

Then I turned, and ran to the car. I didn't dare stay there and wait for another angry reply. I knew that Jacob, deep down, was still my friend and that he would never hurt me. But his friends would. His friends would rip the Cullen's and I to shreds if we broke the treaty. Well, we did break the treaty, technically, just by me being here. That's why I didn't want to stay and wait for the reply. I sped away as fast as the car would go, hoping that they weren't following me. If they were, they would have caught up to me by now. After all, they had killed a vampire once before, and they would have to be fast to do that. What's stopping them from catching a car?

Then the tears started to come. I couldn't stop them from coming, and when they started they just poured out. He had broken my heart. Not in a romantic way, but he broke it by being one of my best friends then throwing that away because I had changed. Did I turn my back on him when I found out that he was a werewolf? No I didn't. I wasn't adverse to him at all. Who is he to say that I'm something horrible now because I was different now?

In the next few days I would see if he would ever be my friend again. If he came to my wedding, things would probably work out. If not, I didn't want to think about what that meant. All I wanted to do now is run back to my Edward. He would definitely make me feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them.**_

From Bella's POV

I got out of the car and ran through the door. The tears were still in my eyes, and I couldn't get them to go away. I quickly found Edward in his room, and I ran straight into his arms. I was right; he did make me feel better.

"He was the worst I had ever seen him. He says that we can no longer be friends and just by me being on his land I broke the treaty. It's like he doesn't care about our friendship at all."

"Bella?"

"I still want him to come, because he's my friend still, but he definitely did not have any right to…"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you… crying?"

"Yeah, what do you expect after the way he treated me?"

"But you were… crying."

"So what?"

"_Crying!"_

"He made me feel bad, that's all! What's the big deal?"

"Bella, you're a vampire."

"Yeah."

"Vampires do not cry. It's physically impossible. We _can't_ cry."

That struck me in an unusual way. _How am I…crying?_ I hadn't even thought about that. You would think that I was getting used to not having the same physiology as a human, but this was just weird… Well, I guess the whole undead supernatural thing was weird too, but this was weird for me.

"Bella, maybe this has something to do with your power?" This was sort of a half question, half statement type of thing.

"Well, I don't know. But hey, let's just ask Carlisle later. For now, let's just try to not think about Jacob, ok?"

"Bella, I actually have something I wanted to do before the wedding tomorrow."

"What are we going to do?"

"Actually, this is more of going to be a surprise."

"Edward, come on. I'm not in the mood for surprises right now."

"Hey, I just want everything to be perfect for the wedding. I love you, and I don't want anything to ruin your perfect day."

"You mean _our _perfect day."

"I'll be back later tonight. Bye." He then slipped out of my arms and went out the front door.

From Edward's POV

_This was just ridiculous._ _Jacob Black has hurt my Bella for the last time._ _I'll make sure of it. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them.**_

**A/N 1: Jacob's thoughts are in bold italics.**

From Edward's POV

The car raced down the road, hugging every turn, accelerating with every push of the gas pedal, and it cut through the air with little difficulty. I sped toward Jacob as fast as I could. He would wish that he never said the things he said to her. It had been a long time since I had been on their territory, but I'm sure I'd remember when I got there.

I pulled over when I got to the sign that stated I was entering La Push. I got out, walked a little bit, and it was all going to be easy once I crossed. I knew I was consciously breaking the already broken treaty, and that was tough. It was tough mentally because I hadn't done it in literally decades. I took the first step onto their land and it was like entering a whole new world.

I ran as fast as I could down to the Indian reservation, (Or at least where I thought I remembered it was) and found that it was further away than I thought. I ran through the forest for a while, virtually undisturbed by any werewolves, until I got to a beach. There was a tree laying there on the beach, and I went over to it. I could tell that they had been here recently and decided that I'd wait here for them there.

It didn't take long for them to start coming-or at least one of them-so I ran into the forest before they could see me. To my luck, it was him. **_Bella?_ **He was disappointed that it was not her, and I expected that maybe he wanted to apologize. But instead he was now thinking about how he could get back at me.

I walked out of the trees slowly when he turned his back to me. He tensed up because he heard that I was coming. Maybe he knew that I wasn't Bella, because he didn't automatically turn around when he sensed me. He knew there was a vampire when he came, but he didn't know which one because my scent wasn't strong enough.

"Ah Jacob! Your still just a rookie at your new job of making sure the treaty is kept. I mean, you can't even tell one vampire from another."

**_You filthy…_** "Bloodsucker! How could you turn her into such a monster!"

_He remembers that I can read minds… interesting. _"You know what, she was your friend. Even though vampires and werewolves could never get along, she still wanted to be your friend…"

"Shut up!"

"You're so immature you know. Though, it's not saying much since you're still a kid. Wait until a hundred, then you'll understand what I mean. Oh wait, you're not immortal…"

"Get off our land!"

"What are you going to do?" We were now staring at each other and I was walking around him in a large circle, never breaking his gaze. "She invites you to our wedding, and you don't even have the slightest shred of kindness in your heart to accept her invitation." The rage inside of him was growing at an alarming rate, and this was exactly what I wanted.

_**Just leave now before I decide to kill you, bloodsucker.**_

"I won't leave until I'm sure that you're coming to our wedding."

"Come to a wedding full of monsters! Bella is the only one there that is… That is… She is better than all of you! You don't even deserve her you blood thirsty animal!"

"Animals? Look who's talking…"

"Grrr." He snarled at me and I just laughed at him.

"You know, you're right."

"About what?"

"She is better than me, and I don't deserve her. I don't want you to think that she sent me down here, I came down to make her happy by letting her have the comfort that one of her best friends is watching when she walks down that aisle." He was beginning to see the error in his ways, but he was still extremely mad. He was playing right into my hands.

"I know that you want to see her on the happiest day of her life. Oh, and by the way, you upset her so much earlier that she burst into tears. And yet, she still wants you to come to her wedding. The reason why she is still your friend is beyond me, but I want to see her happy. And if that means…"

He transformed into a wolf and lunged at me with all the rage he had. I simply grabbed him by the skin on the back of his neck and threw him in the opposite direction as me. I have to admit, he was strong, but my love for Bella was stronger than his anger toward me.

"That's right, attack her future husband. I'm sure you're really trying to get on her good side now."

He lunged at me again but I just side kicked him and he flew about a hundred feet. "I know that you think I stole her from you, but you need to know that you never had her. You were always nice to her, and you treated her as best you could, even though you knew she didn't like you like that. You lead her into a false sense of friendship and then you crushed her heart by saying that it was all worth nothing because of a little treaty."

**_I did not lead her into a false friendship!_**

"Then prove it! It really doesn't seem as though you honestly thought of her as a friend. I mean does a real friend say that someone is their mortal enemy just because of who they are?"

He ran towards me as fast as he could go, but I grabbed him and pinned him to the ground before he could react. "If you're her friend, then prove it to her." Then I let go and ran toward the car as fast as I could. I didn't want to have to hurt him, and if the fight continued he would definitely force me to.

I got in the Austin Martin and just drove home to Bella. _I hope I convinced him…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them.**_

**A/N 1: I know, I took forever to write this chapter, but you know the holidays. Anyway, I will try to be writing more now, and I would like to thank all of you who waited patiently and reviewed to my previous chapters. I liked this chapter because it provided some background information to the story. Some of it wasn't completely necessary, but where's the fun in having only what you need? But that's just me. Anyway, here you are. Enjoy. **

From Alice's POV

"What do you mean the dresses aren't here yet!? You think I'm going to wait two more hours for them here!? I have a wedding to plan!" _That reminds me, I need two more yards of pink ribbon for the backyard. _"Fine, but if they aren't here in exactly two hours you will officially be on my bad side." I drove all the way to Port Angeles to pick up the dresses for the wedding, and they weren't even there. Ok then, I had other tasks to take care of.

From Jacob's POV

I clenched the sand on the beach between my fingers as I was lying there contemplating everything that was said to me. Was I truly that harsh to Bella when all she wanted to do was be my friend? Did I actually lead her into believing that she was my friend and that I was her friend? No matter how hard I tried, she still stayed involved with the true monsters. So, if I didn't do anything to pry her away from them, then what was my real accomplishment? I knew that I would never be victorious, so what was I doing?

All this time, I was just running from facing the fact that she would never leave him alone. All this time I was just trying to deny the fact that she wasn't mine. Was this how I was going to treat her for my actions? Did I really want to throw her away like a leaf tossed in the wind?

From Alice's POV

For the next twenty minutes, I kept having extremely frequent, but peaceful, visions of werewolves at Bella's wedding. I didn't know what this meant, seeing as the werewolves hated us, but I hoped that they would be peaceful no matter what happened. _Why don't my visions ever contain the whole story and not just bits and pieces?_

**(1 hour and 50 minutes later) **

I had spent too much time in the shops down there, now I was ten minutes late to picking up the dresses. I walked through the door of the shop where I specially ordered the dresses from Paris and went right up to the counter. "Are they here yet?"

The clerk nodded his head and went into the back room. _Oh finally._ He came back out with the elegant dresses that were so lavishly covered with lace, flowers, and everything else that I could think of to make them look amazing. I made sure not to let them seem too gaudy, but they were still pretty fluffy. I guess the clerk saw me jump up and down a little bit and squeal just a tiny bit with excitement, because he was looking at me like I was a nut job. But hey, I didn't care because I was throwing the best wedding in the world. _Time to go back and show them to Bella… _After making sure to gather all of the dresses, decorations, jewelry, and the mountain of stuff I couldn't resist buying for myself while I was out, I started the drive home. I had a big day coming up, and it had to be perfect.

From Bella's POV

It was getting to be dark now, and Edward should have been coming back soon. Or at least, I wanted him to get back soon. The whole time he was gone I couldn't stop thinking about Jake, my wedding, him, Alice, my dress, everything. My thoughts were driving me crazy, so I decided to try and practice with my power.

First I made a vase float in the air. Easy. Then I made some of the couch cushions float up there with it. Easy again. Then I decided to try something that might be just a little bit harder. While keeping the vase and the cushions in the air, I closed my eyes and felt the waves of energy coming off of me. Over the passed week I learned that I could use the energy to "see" things around me and tell what they were.

I focused the energy on the piano. I didn't put too much forward because I didn't want to send it flying, but I did put forward enough to do its job. The piano lifted up into the air nice and slowly, just like I wanted it to. I was really getting to be able to control my power with ease. It was easier to control when I had a lot of emotion in me, but when it was just a normal day with nothing real interesting going on I found that I could use it just by focusing on a real emotional event in my life. I was lost in my "meditation", as I like to call it when I'm in this state of mind, for who knows how long. I didn't even hear him come into the house.

"Bella?" I was so shocked that I didn't hear or sense him that I dropped the vase and the pillow cases on the ground and the piano only stopped and inch from crashing into the ground and breaking into a hundred pieces. The look on Edward's face was priceless.

"Don't worry; I've got everything under control." I set the piano back on the ground and put the cushions back on the couch. The vase was smashed, but I "picked up" the pieces and "put" them into the trash with my mind.

"Bella, I'm glad that you're getting used to your power, and I'm glad that you are learning to be able to control it and all, but could you please try not to destroy my piano?"

"Oh fine." I said in a voice that I tried to make sound like I really wanted to destroy his piano. _That's an idea, destroy the piano on which he wrote my favorite song ever… Sure…_

"Well, Bella, we should get going."

"Get going?"

"Didn't you want to go hunting before the wedding? I mean, I think it's a good idea just in case something goes wrong or something like that."

"Oh yeah, ok, let's go. Where are you going to take me?"

"Probably just up north, we only have a day."

"We still have all of tomorrow to hunt, you know."

"Well, I do want to spend more time with you doing other things than just hunting."

"Ok then, I guess we should get going."

As soon as we got into his car, Alice pulled up and got out of her car with a ton of bags and literally a mountain of stuff that didn't look like it was for the wedding. "Do you think we should help her Edward?"

"Do you want to leave before the wedding starts?"

"Good point. Hey, why does it smell like you've been around a dog lately?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them.**_

**A/N 1: Just to let you all know before you start reading, I decided to just skip ahead to their wedding. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

From Bella's POV

There I stood in Alice's room, awaited the minute that I would finally walk down the staircase and into the Cullen's backyard. I had been awaiting this day for what now seemed like forever, and it was finally here. Alice was in there with me making sure that the dress was all ready to go. She had done so much work to prepare for this and she still wasn't done. How would I ever thank her? The only people I decided to invite were my parents and the werewolves. Nobody else knew that there were vampires among them and that's exactly how we intended to keep it.

"Ok Bella, I think you're fine."

"Well how does it look on me?" I glanced down at the completely white dress that pressed against my pale skin. I held the bouquet that was full of white roses that matched my dress tightly between my hands as I looked up at Alice for a reply.

"You look beautiful!" I heard her say as there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door slowly opened and standing there was Charlie. "Bella, it's time."

Alice was getting so excited that she could barely contain herself now. She ran downstairs and I heard her yelling "Everybody get ready!" He seemed to be keeping a secret from me. I could just tell by the way he was standing there and the look in his eyes. _Now that I think about it, Alice had that same look…_Was it a secret that everybody knew except for me? I just smiled at him and walked downstairs with him. Alice and Jasper were now walking down the aisle arm in arm. Of course she was my maid of honor after all that she did to put this whole thing together.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for a long time…" The two French doors were propped open and evening sun was shining through. We took that first step onto the fabric of my destiny and my heart seemed to be trying to jump straight out of my chest. The sky was calm and the breeze was light as it flowed through my hair and my dress. Then I looked up and I saw something that I thought I wouldn't. Standing in the Cullen's backyard were all sorts of people from the Quileute tribe. _The werewolves, they came!_

I knew that if Jacob decided to come then Billy and his friends would, but I didn't expect all of these people! I didn't even know most of them! Then, of course, there was my mom, Jacob, and his friends standing up at the front staring back at me. My mom had tears streaming down her cheeks and her hands were covering her mouth. I smiled at her and I knew that those were tears of happiness.

Charlie and I stepped out further onto the aisle between the rows of chairs and the sun hit my skin. It began to shine the magnificent light that I had always liked, then I realized that Charlie had never seen us like this before. He didn't seem to mind too much, and we continued to walk down the aisle. After an eternity of time had passed, we got to Edward. Charlie kissed me on the cheek, and he handed me off to Edward. I took his hand and I turned to face him. He looked deep in my eyes and smiled that half crooked smile that I had grown to love.

Carlisle turned to a certain passage in the Bible he was holding and we began the ceremony. He went through the traditional wedding sermon, and then we got to the vows. "Edward and Bella have chosen to write their own vows, and at this time they are going to recite them. Go ahead Bella."

My heart was racing as I began. I unfolded the paper that I had written them on. I had completely memorized what exactly I wanted to say to him, but I still had these just incase I lost the words in the heat of the moment.

"Edward, you are my…"

"Ahhh!" There was I high pitched scream from one of the women in the audience just after I started. Then a big flaming branch flew toward us and knocked down the arch over Edward and I. We all ducked and covered our heads. Edward quickly turned and looked toward the source. I glanced over at Carlisle and he had a look of horror on his face. Then I slowly turned and looked. Everyone had backed away from the house and was encroaching on the altar.

I turned my gaze toward the roof of their house. Standing there was a man covered in blood with dark red eyes glaring down at us. He had a look of hatred and doom on his face and in his eyes. There were flames on his fingertips and his eyes had a never-ending abyss behind them.

"It's Xavier!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them.**_

From Bella's POV

"No! No! No! No! You… will… NOT ruin this day Xavier!" I screamed at him in the top of my lungs. The arch that _was _standing over Edward and I now lay burning behind us. All the people had gone running and screaming behind us, but were only a hundred or so feet away. The Cullens were standing in front of the burning arch with the werewolves (now transformed into wolves) standing beside them, Edward was standing in front of them, and I was advancing upon Xavier. He had jumped off of the roof and landed a few feet away from the house. After these few weeks he still hadn't cleaned the blood off of himself and now for some reason there were flames rising up from his fingertips.

I began to slowly make my way toward him with my eyes focused on his. My fists were clenched and every bone in my body was filled with the fire of hatred for Xavier. I stopped about halfway between me and him for some reason. Then I looked back behind me and found that Edward was holding onto me by my shoulder.

"Bella you can't take him alone. None of us can."

"Edward," I said through clenched teeth. "He's messed with you, he's messed with me, he's messed with our family, and now he has taken the happiest day of my life and screwed it all up. I am _not _going to stand by and let him get away with this."

"I didn't say that we were going to let him get away, I said you couldn't take him by your…" I didn't even realize that he had stepped up behind us.

"Bella!" Alice screamed to us but it was too late. Xavier hit me and I went flying up and behind the Cullens and the werewolves. Edward swung at him, but he grabbed Edward's fist and threw it back own. He then grabbed Edward by the neck and raised him into the air.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and the wolves charged toward Xavier, but he gripped Edward tighter and jumped back up onto the roof. Esme and Alice came to help me up, but I was on my feet as soon as they were by my side. The wolves had jumped up onto the roof and the vampires followed. The wolves attacked Xavier on the left while the vampires covered the right. The first thing they did was grab Edward from him, then Emmett used his brute strength to hold on to him while Carlisle and Jasper moved in to tear him apart. The wolves all surrounded him in order to make sure he didn't get away except for Jacob. He moved in to help them tear him apart. They tore at him, but every time he got a cut his skin would form back together and the blood would disappear from his skin; no longer leaving a stain on him. It seemed as though he had become stronger since he was "killed" and he was becoming virtually unstoppable. The flames were new also.

The thing that scared me the most was seeing Carlisle finally rip clean through one of Xavier's arms, then it just reformed back onto his body. Jacob jumped at him to get a hold of his face, but Xavier broke one of his arms free from Emmett's grip and shot a flame at him blasting him away. He flew off of the roof and plummeted to the ground.

"Jacob!" I ran over to him and just stood over him. He had a big mark on his chest and he had been hurt badly from the fall. "Jacob… Jacob…" Then Xavier let out a huge roar and I saw the vampires and the wolves all fall off the roof and land all around the backyard. They all seemed to be all right, so Xavier had obviously not shot them with his flame. Jacob woke up and slowly rose from the ground. Xavier jumped off and landed on the carpet that I had walked down not a half hour before.

I ran up behind him and put my hand on his back. _I haven't been practicing for nothing… _Then I shot a huge wave of energy from my palm and he dug into the ground fifty feet away from me.

The emotion running through my mind right now wasn't hatred or anger, it was simply sadness. I wasn't going to become like him and let hatred mix with my anger to let it take over my life. Instead I chose to focus on my sadness. I was sad because he ruined the happiest day of my life, because I had done all that to make Jacob come down here just for him to get hurt, and I was sad because I had made the mistake of not burning the body. He was the one focusing on hatred, not me. I wasn't a monster like him.

All the vampires and were wolves were just standing around the place where Xavier was now. They weren't close to it; they were just around it making sure that he didn't spring up and just get away.

We were all poised to strike when he stood up, though I'm not sure that any one of us really knew how to stop him. He slowly stood up and turned his face toward the sky. The flames were bigger after he stood up, and I assumed that this was because he was angrier now. Then, after all this time that the battle was going on, he spoke.

"Bella, you have to be the most foolish out of all of us." He spoke slowly and he annunciated every single word. "You tried to kill me without burning my body. How could you make that mistake?"

Edward was more enraged than he was before. "Why you…"

"You will get your chance Edward. You just wait. Now, where was I? Oh yes. And now you use the same technique that you did before in order to stop me? You should have learned your lesson the first time." Then he used his power to project a thought into my mind. _Join me… _ "And Edward, how could you want to marry someone like this? Alice, how could you stay with this family and set up a fool's wedding?" _Join me… _"And now you will all pay for this foolishness!" _Or die…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them. **_

From Bella's POV

My whole self just seemed to revolt against the thought of joining him. It disgusted me and I loathed it. It was one thing that he crashed my wedding, but the fact that he now wanted to turn me against everyone I loved took him to a whole new level of evil. How could we stop him? What could we do to even hurt him? It seemed as though all hope was lost and that we would be able to make the wrongs that happened on this day right.

And there he stood in the middle of a whole group of vampires and werewolves that wanted him to die. "What's the matter? Did I ruin the party? Doesn't anyone want to dance anymore?" But then he went back to having the solemn look on his face. I knew what this meant: there would be no more speaking from him for a while.

I turned my gaze over to Edward and in his face was an anger that I had never seen in him before. It was as if a pot of water had just started to boil over the top and onto the stove. Edward leaped forward at him and managed to grab around his neck. He threw Xavier to the ground then stomped down on his neck as hard as he could. The odd thing was that Xavier didn't even try to fight back.

­From Edward's POV

I just stood there with my foot on his neck for at least a minute. He didn't seem to want to fight back at the moment for some reason unknown to me.

Ever since that day that we got the note on the door that he was back, I had always kept the switch blade that he left imbedded in the front door with me at all times. Any time I thought of him I would reach into my pocket and just move it around in my fingers. I was determined to plunge this knife into him to finish him off when I finally had the chance to do so. Xavier seemed to bring out the darker side in my that I could not control, and whenever I saw him I felt unspeakable rage toward him. I would be glad when all of this was over so that everything could just go back to normal.

I pulled the knife out of my pocket and released the blade from it's holder. When Xavier saw it his eyes opened wide and I felt a new urgency in him to get away from my grasp that he wasn't letting out not two minutes ago.

He grabbed my leg and threw me off of him in order for him to get away from the blade of this knife. Why was he so afraid of it/

From Bella's POV

All I knew was that Edward had pulled a blade from his pocket and all of a sudden Xavier freaked out. Now he and Edward were on the opposite sides of the yard. Edward ran at him and swung the blade at him as fast as he could, but Xavier was still faster. He out ran every swing that Edward swung; he was just too fast. Finally, Xavier went to the far side of the forest and Edward stopped chasing him.

Then he spoke with the words that were dripping with hatred and hanging on evil that were coming from his mouth. "Ok then, why don't I make you all a deal? Does that sound all right?"

Carlisle was the one to step forward and go by Edward.. "What kind of deal?"

"I will leave this city and let your lives be peaceful once more on one condition."

"What's your condition?"

"If you let me take Edward with me." Everyone seemed to either be repelled by the thought or burning with anger at as soon as Xavier said this. "Well… I think that this is more than generous of me to offer. You all know very well that I wish that all of you die, but it seems as though this battle will go on for longer than I want it to if I try to do so. The only alternative here is to take Edward and leave, which I can live with. So why don't I let you all think about it for a while. I'll be back tomorrow at noon." then he ran off into the woods faster than any of us could see.

**A/N 1: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them.**_

**A/N 1: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

From Bella's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I just could _not _believe what he just said. I would not give up my Edward to him even if he promised me the world. My Edward was just to precious to me to even think of surrendering him to the psycho lunatic that wanted to kill all of us. Even if he wanted to go, even if he thought he would be protecting me by doing it, even if it would jeopardize everything I have, I would fight for him. I wouldn't let him go.

The werewolves had turned back into humans and they were now talking to the crowd of people. They started to break up and disperse, and before long they had all gone home. We started to head back for the house and waiting for us there were Billy, my mom, Charlie, and the wolves. Just one person was missing.

When we got to the house I stopped and looked at Billy. "Where's Jacob?"

­From Edward's POV

Of course I was going to do it. If I went with him, then it meant that everyone I loved would then be safe. Bella definitely would not like it, but what would happen if she were to get hurt because of my decision not to go? What would I do if she got hurt because I didn't want to make the decision that would ultimately keep her safe? Images of the first time I left kept flooding my mind, but this would be different. Wouldn't it?

Of course it would. This time I would definitely be protecting her from something that was definitely going to happen. Before, I was trying to protect her from something I didn't know was going to happen or not. Now, I was going to be protecting her from a threat that was at our doorstep at this very moment. The danger was real, and she would definitely see that eventually if she didn't see that right away.

"Why don't we all go into the dining room? Shall we?" We all went in and sat down. Bella, of course, sat right next to me with the look and feel of loving care on and in her face. Even through the shock of what just happened she was able to show that no matter what she would be there for me. She would hate what I was about to say.

"Well, everybody, I think I'm going to go with him."

"No, Edward, you can't!!!" Bella was the first one to speak up, which did not surprise me.

"Yeah Edward, what are you thinking?" Rosalie was actually the one to say this. The others were too busy soaking in what I just said.

"Just listen to what I have to say. Under the table I reached over and gently grabbed Bella's now shaking hand. "If I don't go you are all in danger. If I don't let him take me then he will kill all of us. He will kill everyone that I love, and he will almost certainly torture Bella before her death." The words Bella and death mixed in my mouth just like oil and water mixed in the ocean.

Carlisle of course was going to be the one to argue with me with more than just the 'No! You can't! We love you!' speech. "Edward, we can protect Bella. If we all just work at it, then we will be able to keep him from hurting her or any of us."

"No, no, no. We cannot stop him. He's just too powerful and he's getting more powerful every time we fail at destroying him. You saw the difference between the first time he came and now."

"He has to have some sort of weakness!" Alice spoke up to try and convince me we could destroy him, but I knew better. "Wait a minute… Isn't that knife you pulled out the one that was in the door the day he left that note telling you to come to meet him?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, he like freaked out when he saw that. Maybe we can use it against him! Its worth a try, right?"

"You saw me try to hurt him with that. I couldn't even catch up with him!"

"Edward, giving you up to him won't solve anything." Jasper spoke in a very calm, soothing voice.

"Why not?"

"Just think about it. Why would he want to take you and not Bella? She was the one who came close to killing him in the first place so wouldn't it make sense that he would try to take out the threat that was biggest to him? She's the only one who can even scratch him. And besides, getting rid of her would make you mad beyond belief, throw you into a depression, and make you do crazy things; Xavier knows all of this."

Carlisle caught on real quick to what Jasper was getting to. "So you're saying that after he gets rid of Edward, he would most likely come after Bella anyway, right? You're saying that this is just a trap."

"Precisely. However, we may be able to use this against him."

I could tell that they weren't even going to give me a say in this. No matter what, I wouldn't let anything happen to them.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them.**_

From Bella's POV

The plan was set, everything was ready, and this was the day that Xavier would die. Edward would wait for him to come in front of the house, Xavier would walk up and try to take him, we would surround him, and Edward would plunge the knife into his chest. Simple enough, right? Of course it sounded simple, but Xavier was one powerful vampire. Still, with my power, I think I could hold him down along with the help of the others.

It was five minutes until noon, and Edward was standing at the edge of the trees. He stood there staring into the dense forest with sure and steady eyes. The rest of us were staying out of sight in the surrounding area. Of course he would probably sense us, but by then it would be too late.

When five minutes had passed, precisely at noon, Xavier showed up. When he came out of the forest he wasn't even really walking, or so it seemed. He was more like gliding over the ground. His movements were graceful, but his expression was dark. He had a demonic-like presence about him and the ground beneath him seemed to reflect this certain darkness in him. It was true that the more we fought him the more powerful and evil he became.

He stopped short about a foot in front of Edward and raised his hand. It was almost as if he was signaling to Edward to take his hand, but I knew this was not it when he turned around and went back into the trees. It was merely a gesture that the time for him to come was at hand.

The plan then went into motion. We ran from our places and went to the spot where Xavier was, but he was not there. I turned and looked into Edward's eyes. He was standing there with the knife in hand, ready to strike, and he had a confused look on his face. "Edward look out!" I tried to warn him, but it was too late. By the time he started to turn Xavier had grabbed him from behind, and they were gone.

I ran after him as fast as I could in the direction that I had seen him go, but I could not catch up; although I knew where he was going.

(A little while later.)

As I was walking up that paved road that I had driven up with Edward what seemed so long ago. Before I left I had asked nobody to follow me. The only person that I had real trouble convincing that I need to go alone with was Alice. Carlisle was finally the one who convinced her.

Memories of the first time I had a taste of my power flooded my mind. That perfect day in the perfect place with the perfect person. Oh how wonderful that day was! And how I longed for everything to go back like it was before Xavier reared his ugly head. I quickly got to the top of the drive and stood before the building that was Xavier's mansion.

I kicked open the doors and once again found myself staring into the long hallway with many doors on either side. I walked once more down this hall into the huge room where I had assumed Edward fought him the first time. In that room, hanging from the ceiling by a noose, was Edward. He wasn't moving at all. The first thought that came into my mind was that he was dead, but I knew better. Xavier had simply given him the serum that he had used before.

I never really figured out how he got the serum to work since we didn't have any blood or anything like that. The moment I pointed my finger to Edward to try and pull him down with my mind, I heard Xavier. He was clapping his hands as though to mock me.

"You idiotic girl. Haven't you learned anything from facing me? Don't you know that by coming here you have allowed me to use my power to destroy even the most powerful vampire coven?"

"How are you going to destroy us all by projecting thoughts into our minds?" I still didn't know where he was. But when he spoke he glided out of the shadows on the far side of the room.

"Projecting thoughts! Hah! Edward never told you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"Girl, my power isn't projection! I stole that power from another vampire! My power is the ability to obtain the power of any vampire I kill! Including you!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own Twilight or New Moon? Oh you do! Oh why thank you for thinking me such a great writer by mistaking me with Mrs. Meyer! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Twilight and New Moon are not mine. I do not own them.**_

From Bella's POV

A thousand thoughts were filling my mind after the words that Xavier spoke came to my ears. Could he truly be this powerful? Would anybody be able to defeat him? There was only one way to find out.

"You do realize how powerful I am, don't you? I stole the ability of knowledge from a vampire in San Luis, which is how I was able to create technology that stopped even vampires. I stole projection from a vampire in Venice. I stole the power of speed from a vampire in Vancouver. I just recently stole the ability to regenerate my body at incredible speeds form a vampire in Phoenix. As soon as Edward dies, I will have the power to read minds. And finally as soon as _you _die I will have the power to control all objects with my mind. When I'm finished here I will also be able to resist blood, see the future, and my strength will be unprecedented by any other. Of course you know the three vampires I'm talking about. Yes, they will die."

"You don't dare touch them!"

"And what are you going to do to stop me? I'm getting seriously annoyed with your constant threats with minimal action. Why don't you just…" I shot him back into a wall with my mind, then preceded to "throw" all the swords on the walls at his body. I tried to hold him there with my mind for as long as I could so that everything would hit him. I was successful. He was pinned to the wall with every sharp object around. I ran up to him in his momentary point of weakness and just began to pound his chest with my fists as hard and fast as I could. I could literally feel the bones and organs crushing beneath him, but I knew that this advantage would only momentarily stay. I pulled a rather large sword out of him and attempted to cut off his head, but he grabbed it with his free hand and threw me back. I slid across the room on the floor holding on to the sword for dear life.

He simply moved away from the wall causing all the blades to fall to the floor. I saw the indents in his chest that I had made with my fist suddenly fill in and every little cut on him healed right up. "Well that was fun, why don't we do it again some time?" He ran up to me faster than even _I_ could see and threw me into the air. He held the blade I had been holding straight up in the air and I landed on it. It pierced through my stomach and out my back. I landed on my feet and slowly pulled the blade from my flesh. Searing pain was all I could feel and blinding pain was all I could see. How could he endure such things but not I? I wasn't bleeding of course because I hadn't pigged out on blood every chance I could, but he had blood all over him from head to toe. "Now, how does that feel? Oh, did I forget to mention that not long ago I stole the ability to not feel pain from a vampire in Moscow? Oops. But I bet you're feeling something like alcohol being poured over an open would all over your body. Am I right?" I couldn't even answer him. "Of course I am. Now why don't I just finish you off?"

He slowly walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his dark unfeeling eyes that were so filled with hatred and pain. I could see that even though he was the object of evil to me, he had as much pain in him as I did. "What have you gone through?"

"Excuse me? I think you should be worrying about your fate just about now and not my past."

"You've had a lot of pain and heartbreak haven't you? I can see it in your…"

"SHUT UP!" He smacked me and my body dug into the solid brick floor. The force with which I hit the floor was so strong that I could have sworn the whole room shook. I don't know if the blinding pain was from before or if it was from this new attack. Either way, it sucked. "You will never mention my wife again you understand!?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Edward took her from me and I can never forgive him for that! Never!"

"Edward would never do such a thing!"

"I see that he hasn't told you a lot of things. You're little angel, your knight in shining armor, is a murderer. You understand? A _murderer!" _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**_

**A/N 1: Ok, I finally am getting the final chapter out on this story. :D I know it's not long, but at least its an ending.**

"Edward killed her a week before I met him… I forget how long ago it's been, but I still remember when I heard about it, non the less. I was still human then… Edward had run away from home and along the way to wherever he was going he came across a car accident." He was circling around me looking off into space. I knew that if I moved at all I would feel the consequences, so I just sat and listened.

"She was bleeding out… The paramedics were saying that she would probably be all right, but then he came to her. Instead of just running off, he drained her! He DRAINED her! You understand now? Do you understand why I must kill him?!"

He kicked me into a wall as I looked up and saw Edward slowly reaching in and pulling something out of his pocket.

"After that I researched vampires and found that many people truly believed in them… I hunted him down and tried to kill him, but he bit me. His father, or whatever he is to Edward, convinced him to not kill me but leave me. Nice, huh?"

"But I…"

"No! You will not speak!" For the first time I noticed his face looked as if he was crying. He wasn't, obviously, but he felt true sadness. "No… No… My wife… You can't… see me like this…" He broke down and everything about him seemed to be filled with sorrow that can only result from the loss of a loved one. "Now I must… kill… you…" He looked up at me, picked up a sword from the ground and slowly walked to me. "Why don't you call for your angel? Your Eddy! Your precious Edward! Why don't you beg for him to save you! You're little Ed…." But then he stopped and fell to the floor.

Edward had got down from the noose and plunged the switchblade that Xavier had put in the door those weeks ago straight through Xavier's skull. It was finished. He was dead.

**A/N 2: Now I'm leaving it up to your imagination. Was Xavier lying? Was he mistaken? Did Edward drain that woman? If you want to ask me what I think really happened, you can email me at and ask me. Or, if you want me to ask the characters in my mind and see what they think (and yes they do have minds of their own and think for themselves) I'll tell you!**


End file.
